Lonely
by Caylin
Summary: Higher Ground Buffy Everwood Angel Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Lonely**

The story is a crossover between Buffy/Angel/Everwood and Higher ground. The students in the tv-show won't come back in my story, they all graduated.

Peter and Sophie are starting over in another part of the country. A place at the ocean.

If you don't know one of the tv shows that will be a part of it, just ask questions, I hope I can answer them the best I can.

PS: I don't own the character from the tv-shows, so don't sew me. The only one I own is Kayley's life!

**Chapter one : Not alone**

"**Sunnyville" California 6th July 2004**

Peter and Sophie decided to move on and travelled all the way to California where they bought an old building near the sea. They missed most of students from the past years but they don't have a choice except for the choice to move on. They succeeded to bring most of the kids a good life. But then was then and now is now. Now they had to continue their work to help more kids .So they decided to move and create a new school near the beach.

Meanwhile in the school :

Peter : it sure has been a while, he said to Sophie.

Sophie: Yeah, I know, I am looking forward to our first student tomorrow.

The first student. The next day they had a meeting with the parents of a kid named Kayley Green. She was 16 years old and lived with her parents in the city of angels. The reason why she came wasn't said yet, but will come out eventually.

Kayley pov

My mom told me yesterday that I had to go to some kind of boarding school. It even doesn't matter anymore, I have been running from school to school. And nothing really matters anymore. If I see girls around my age with modern outfits en lots of makeup I just laugh at them. Me a girl who just turned 16, with blond hair , a little bit over the shoulder. And not to forget the beautiful brown eyes that every boy looks at when he passes me. But if the guys look further they just turn around to their sweet modern beautiful and mostly popular girlfriends.

I was and always be an outsider. I mostly wear black clothes and sport shoes. The only way I can forget my problems, and I know there are a lot is to run and run. My gym teacher once asked me if I wanted to enter a running-competition. But that's with a crowd and I don't like crowds. I like to be alone. Especially when I am running. I had one friend in my whole life. He was my self-defence teacher.

Its 8 o clock in the evening and I am still sitting in the car, we are almost riding for two hours. My mother behind the wheels and I am sitting next to her with my disc-man on my head. We are going to Sunnyville, even if I hear the name Sunnyville it makes me a little bit noxious. Way too cheery!.

A half hour later

I think this is it! But I'm not sure. My mother told me that I was going to be the first student but she heard that they had a school before, in another part of the country. We parked the car and walked to the entrance where man and woman were standing, probably waiting for me. My mother gave both of them a hand gave me my bags and she left without saying goodbye.

I look at both of the faces in front of me. It made me nervous and I just stared to the ground.

They looked nice, but you can't know for sure. The woman gave me warm smile and told me that I could fresh myself up before dinner. I just nodded and walked after her.

She let me see the girls dorm I think, there were 6 beds in it and in the back there were 2 showers.

She left me , sitting on my new bed. It squeezed a little bit and was the only sound I could hear. I decided to take a shower, but a quick one. When I was almost ready, I heard a knock on the door.

Sophie : Dinner is ready!

Kayley : be right there, almost ready.

I quickly pull some clothes from my bag and put it on and went downstairs. I knew which way I had to go. When I came into the dining room I found the women and man sitting at the table. I pulled out a seat next to the women.

Peter : Hi Kayley, I am Peter Scarbrow and this is Sophie Becker, we are the head of the school and you can talk to us whenever you need to. It doesn't matter when or what .

Kayley : o-ok

After I ate up, I excused myself and went to my room. I planned on going for a run on the beach tomorrow, so I needed a night rest. I stood up at 6 and put on a black top and a pence. And not to forget my running shoes. I sneak out of the school and began to walk in direction of the beach. When I arrived I immediately started for a sprint.

At school. 7 o clock

Sophie went to the girls dorm to wake up Kayley. Where she found a empty bed. She immidiately thought of a runaway. She was shocked at how soon she ran. She couldn't find kayley's backpack which she had with her last night. She decided to call Peter over.

Sophie : I think she's gone! I can't find her backpack.

How could this happen, now already, she thought.

Peter walked to her.[

Peter : calm down, she can't be far by now. You go and take the car and follow the road back to the nearest town. I will have a look on the beach.

They both went separate ways.

Peter took the jeep and drove over the beach, suddenly he saw a girl running.

He drove nearby and stopped in front of her.

Kayley saw him coming, is he checking me the whole time or something, she thought. She ran a little bit calmer. So Peter had the chance of catching her up.

Peter : we thought you ran away from us, Sophie couldn't find your backpack.

Kayley : I just went out for a run, and the backpack is a few meters over there, I put a bottle of water in it. So no need to worry. So you don't watch me the whole time. I am a big girl , I just want to be alone.

She ran faster and Peter followed her tempo until he was running beside her again.

Peter : How is the contact with your mother and father?

Kayley : Just another happy family, she said with sarcasm in her voice.

Peter: Kayley , I just want to hear your story.

Kayley: maybe I'll say it to you if you can keep up with me.

She ran as fast as she could. She knew that he couldn't keep up with her. She didn't look behind her and just ran. Peter was about 30 meters behind her. He was sweating a lot. What an athlete, he thought by looking at her.

She stopped at the place where her backpack was, knowing that peter wouldn't catch up, took it and ran back to the school. She run to the wooden bank in front of the school and let herself drop on it. She was exhausted. She looked to Peter who was walking towards her. He took a seat beside her. He was tired. He looked at her and tried to say anything, but before he could say anything she started to talk.

Kayley : I lied.

A tear dripped down.

Peter : what did you lied about?

Kayley : I don't want to be alone anymore.

Peter : You won't be alone here, you know that? This is a school for kids with problems, I want to help those kids in every way that I can.

TBC

Okay, this was the first chappie, hope you liked it!

Leave a message behind!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Fresh Wounds**

**Peter : Go and shower, we can talk when you finish.**

He stood up and wanted to walk away but then he looked back, your a good runner, he said before closing the door.

**Kayley's pov **

**I smiled a bit and then stood up and walked to the shower. After ten minutes under the shower I stepped out. I stood there in front of the mirror, looking at all the bruises on my stomach and my back. It was only three days ago. **

**My mother remarried with an alcoholic. He couldn't stand me, because I was very rebel to my mother. But on one day he started hitting me. He took everything he could use just to hit me with , didn't matter what it was. He mostly hit me hard in the stomach with his fist. The face was a no-hit base because otherwise my mother would find out. **

**Three years ago he pulled out a knife and hold it in front of me, he threatened me that if I told my mother, he would use the knife on me and kill me. He has been living with us for 5 years. One day our neighbour find out that he was hitting me. He came to me and asked me if he should go to the police. But I said no, because otherwise he would kill me. So he thought me self-defence. He was about 25 years old. He was the closest I had in a friend. But then we moved away to Los Angeles. I hate my mother for moving me to that city. I think he found out, found out that he was teaching me self-defence.**

**And here I am still hurting from the bruises. It was last Saturday, and every Saturday he goes out to a pub and drink too much and mostly every Saturday he slaps or hits me. Last Saturday he kicked me in the stomach and pushed me to the wall. I begged him to not hurt me, eventually he fell in sleep in the chair.**

**I think my mother knew it the whole time, that's why she send me to boarding schools, so I was just around in the weekends and now she sends me to this school. I think she knew.**

**  
I put some clothes on and went to the office of Peter, who were sitting there freshen up and waiting for me.**

**Peter : Hi, I called Sophie that you were just fine, she is making lunch for us at the moment.**

**Peter : you can sit down if you want.**

**Kayley : I rather stand.**

**Peter : How is your relationship with you father and mother?**

**Kayley : It's my stepfather.**

**Peter : I didn't know that, what do you think of him?**

**Kayley : He is an alcoholic.**

**Peter : Why were you alone so often?**

**Kayley : I mostly went to boarding school, but I hated it there but also loved it.**

**Peter : Why did you loved it and why did you hated it?**

**Kayley: I didn't fit in, I hated that, I have and always be an outsider, love it because I could be there the whole week. I hate it because I couldn't be there in the weekends.**

**Peter: Why , didn't you wanted to go back to your parents.**

**It was quiet. Kayley put her hand in front of her eyes and began to cry. Suddenly she yelled back. **

**Kayley : WHY? Do you want to know why? Do you really want to know? **

**She cried more and more. **

**Peter got up and walked towards her. **

**Peter : You can tell me.**

**Kayley : He will kill me. She said softly.**

**Peter: who will kill you, kayley you can say it, I won't let anything happen to you. You are safe here.**

**Kayley: my stephdad.**

**Peter: What did he do to you?**

**Kayley pulled up her t-shirt, showing all her bruises and marks. She then sat down on the floor with her head between her legs. **

**Peter was shocked. He saw the bruises. He sat beside her holding her against him and comforting her.**

**Peter : I won't let him hurt you anymore, does your mother knows?**

**Kayley : I think, I think its the reason why she sent me to al those boarding schools. I am not sure.**

**The both got up and Peter gave her a hug.**

**Peter: There will be another student here tomorrow, I was hoping that you could show him around, knowing the place.**

**Kayley : Okay, I'll do that.**

**After dinner Sophie went with Peter to the beach. **

**Sophie : Did you found out her problem?**

**Peter : Yeah, it is even worse than I thought it was. Her stepfather has been hitting her.**

**The bruises are still there. We have to report it, we have to get him in jail for this. She is afraid of being killed by him if she tells it to anyone .The wounds need time to heal.**

**Sophie : you know we have to report this now, the bruises can be filmed and can be used as proof.**

**Peter : I know, but the wounds are so fresh. I need to talk to her more. I asked her to show the place to the new kid tomorrow. She agreed. I hope she isn't alone anymore.**

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Connor 

**I hate my father, I learned to hate him. My stepfather told my to hate him when we were in Quortoht. But now I don't know anymore. He is a vampire and I am human, that just can't be. I'm confused by myself. Am I also a demon, am I evil? Cordelia once told me that you choose you own path to walk on. She is a beautiful women, the first one I ever had a crush on. **

**I did some horrible things to my father. I put him in a box under water to make the demon come out. So that I had the possibility to kill the demon inside my father .I made some stupid mistakes in my life. I have stolen from other people to survive on the street and I have lied to my father and to his friends.**

I had a talk with my father, he was planning on giving me a normal life. He wanted me to take a potion that erases all the memories. But I don't want to forget. I can't forget. After he realised that I didn't agree with him, he went to look for another solution. And found one eventually. He found a school in a place called Sunnyville. He knew the owner from stories which he heard in Sunnydale. It is suppose to be a school for kids who are in trouble. A strange thought, going to school, if you haven't been to one for your entire life.

**Cordelia went shopping with me for some cool outfits. She was telling me that I would be the handsome and most popular guy in school wearing those clothing. The worse thing was that I had to see a hairdresser. He cut my hair short, too bad I was just getting used to the long hair.**

**It was Tuesday and after packing with Cordy I was ready to get away. My father told my to keep some of my secrets to myself, like him being a vamp and Cordy being part-demon. And especially me being born from two vamps. Angel filled in my records and gave the papers to Cordy who were bringing me to the school. He first decided to bring me himself but that wasn't realy an option, because of the sunlight.**

**On the ride to the school Cordy was talking about Sunnydale and her friends over there. She was planning to visit them after stopping at the school. I was a little bit daydreaming so I didn't listened a lot. **

**Cordelia : Connor? Earth to Connor?**

**Connor: Yeah, go on with the story.**

**Cordelia : So, I was telling about the sister of Buffy, she is your age, I will pick you up in the holiday so we could go and visit them, I think you would like her.**

**Connor: Whatever!**

**Later that day**

**Cordelia closed the door of the car behind her and looked at Connor who was staying beside her.**

**Cordelia : This is it, I hope you like it here. I am going to miss you. Stay in contact with us. And if you have demon problem you can call us anytime. She hugged him and he just let it be.**

**Meanwhile Sophie and peter came out finding a women and a kid giving each other a hug.Peter walked to Cordelia.**

**Peter : Are you the mother?**

**Cordelia: Ohw no, I'm a friend of his dad. Where are the other kids?**

**Sophie : It just two yet, but in a while there will be more. Sophie then turned to Connor. **

**Cordelia : I have to go now, here are the papers. She gave them to Peter and then gave Connor another hug and whispered in his ear. Call if you need help.**

**She said goodbye to Peter and Sophie and drove away.**

**Connor walked behind Peter and Sophie. When they walked into the canteen he saw a girl sitting at the table. **

**Peter : Kayley this is Connor Angel and Connor this is Kayley Green. She will be showing you this place. **

**Kayley : Okay let's go now, because I want to have a run before dinner.**

**Connor : Ok**

**A while later**

**Kayley: I think I showed you everything.**

**Connor: whatever!**

**Kayley became angrier by the minute.**

**Kayley : Just drop the attitude! I did what I was asked, at least you could smile a bit and say thanks with it. **

**Connor : What attitude, the same as yours, what are you going to do to me. Ooohhh I am so scared, pissing my pants out.**

**Before he could stopped it she kicked his legs from under him. **

**Connor lay on the ground.**

**Connor: Bitch! You have to pay for that one.**

**Kayley ; oeii , I am really getting scared here, so not!**

**He then kicked her in the stomach with to much of his strength. With a hard noise she landed against the wall. And collapsed. She cried out with pain.**

**Peter hurt a strange noise and went to one of the classrooms finding Connor standing in the middle and Kayley crying out loud in pain.**

**Peter : Go and get Sophie, Connor go and get Sophie!**

**Peter's office**

**Peter : I told you the rules when we walked into the school. What part didn't you understand. I said no drug, no sex and NO VIOLENCE.**

**Connor sat in the chair in front of Peter with his face down to ground.**

**Connor : She began.**

**Peter : then you should have been the smartest one to not hit her back. You are going to apologise to her! And right now.**

**Peter walked to the door with Connor behind him. He opened up the door and saw Kayley laying on a bed. The wounds weren't that bad but if she still had the old marks that were healing. Kayley woke up and saw Connor standing at the left side of the bed.**

**Connor : III'm sorry.**

**Kayley : whatever and she turned the other around seeing Peter on the other side of the bed.**

**Peter : Connor could you please go to the nurse she will give you a physical, and I would like to talk to Kayley.**

**Connor : Okay. He walked into the next room where the nurse was waiting for him.**

**Peter : What happened in there?**

**Kayley : he has such an attitude! He was making me angrier by the minute! With his smart remarks.**

**And then he said that he was really scared of me. How could I hurt him, you know, like that.**

**Peter : and then hit you?**

**Kayley sighed : No I kicked his feet from under him. He fell on the ground and then he got up and kicked me.**

**Peter : You know the rules kayley ,no violence, don't let him play with your head. He likes your reaction so he keeps on playing with you.**

**Kayley : okay, could I know have a painkiller because it hurts like hell. **

**Peter : You were kicked on the old wounds, that would hurt a lot , but I can't give you any. And I think you know why!**

**Kayley : Yeah , I think I know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next day **

Kayley stood up early and went outside for a run. At the moment she stepped out of the school she found Connor sitting on the porch. Why did he have to be such a jerk. Okay, I'll take the first step to be nice.

**Kayley : Hi**

**Connor : Hello**

**She took the seat next to him.**

**Connor : how are your bruises?**

**Kayley : fine, the pain calmed down, I am a quick healer. Anyway, I don't want to hate you, can't we just be friends? It's not like we have a choice here as the first two students. You can't avoid me.**

**Connor : okay, I'll try.**

**Kayley : okay, I am going for a run, like to join me, if you can keep up with me. She looked at him with sarcastic smile on her face.**

**Connor: I will keep up with you.**

**Peter went to the dorms to see if the two students already woke up. He saw two empty dorms. He knew that Kayley would probably went for a run so he started to walk to the beach. When he arrived at the beach he saw Connor and Kayley running toward him.**

**Kayley : Hey, is breakfast ready? I am starved. I had some real competition this time. She grinned at Peter. Peter knew he wasn't much of a competition to her, but was also impressed that Connor could keep up with her.**

**Connor : yeah I am starved too, let's go inside.**

**They walked inside the canteen finding the table already set with food and Sophie sitting on one of the chairs. They ate quietly.**

**When they finished Peter started to talk.**

**Peter : we have group in 30 minutes, you two go and fresh yourself up, and I see you in the lounge. They both went to their dorms to take a shower.**

**  
Peter : I think they worked everything out.**

**Sophie : What did they do?**

**Peter : I saw them running together, he even could keep up with Kayley , and I couldn't even do that. We have two good athletes in here. **

**Sophie :Have you found out the problem of Connor yet?**

**Peter : no I haven't but he has a lot of anger in him. We have to get that out. **

**Sophie : I know you will. She kissed him and went to clean up.**

"**Group"**

**They were sitting in a small circle.**

**Peter : Okay , in these sessions, we call group we are going to have it about our feelings and to express yourself. Let's begin and say why you think your here. Kayley.**

**Kayley : my mother hates me so she send me as far away as possible.**

**Peter : that will do for now, your turn Connor.**

**Connor : My dad send me. I got into some problems.**

**Peter : okay , lets do something different finish this sentence. I am ........ Connor?**

**Connor : confused**

**Peter : Kayley ?**

**Kayley : I am relieved**

**Peter : why are you relieved?**

**Kayley : I am relieved that the new kid isn't as bas as I thought he was.**

**Peter : That will do and you Connor, why are you confused?**

**Connor : because I never had friends before, looking at Kayley.**

**  
Sophie : Does anyone would like to say anything.**

**No , they both answered. **

**Sophie: okay, I have a question for both of you. You two are our first students here and Peter and I were thinking about a name for the school. Our first school's name was Mountain Horizon. I would like you both to think about it and if you know a name you can tell one of us. All right?**

**They both nodded. **

**Sophie : because it's technically still summer holiday for 4 days and there will be coming no new kids till Saturday Peter and I talked about how we could keep you busy and so we came up with a survival-trip. It's 9 o clock right now. You both have time to pack before ten.**

**They both went to their dorms.**

"**The trip"**

**Peter went outside finding the kids already outside playing basketball with each other. It was just half past 9.**

**Peter : mind if I join you? Let's do a game Sophie and me against the two of you?**

**Connor : Okay , lets do it. He said to Kayley. Who first has 3 points, will win.**

**Peter : deal let's go. **

**The kids were ready and Connor threw the ball to Kayley. She catches it and throws back to Connor who was running to the basket. Peter catches it in front of him and throws it to Sophie. Sophie missed it and Kayley took it. She throws in it the basket and scores. Peter took the ball and dribbled it a few times before throwing it back to Sophie. She catches it this time and started to dribble it. Connor went near her and took the ball from her while she was dribbling. Sophie looked surprised. Connor run for the basket and threw it in . the score was 2-0. Kayley gave Connor a high-five and laughed. Sophie took the ball and throws it at Peter. Peter catches it and throws it right in the basket. Peter blocked Kayley so she couldn't throw it to Connor. She made a move to the right that she knew he wouldn't see coming and threw it to Connor and Connor threw it into the basket. They won.**

**Peter looked at both of the kids. **

**Peter : do you know why we did this game?**

**Connor : So we could win?**

**Peter : Not exactly, Kayley?**

**Kayley : We had to work together?**

**Peter : yeah that's correct, we now have seen that you can work fine together. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The trip**

**Kayley's point of view**

**The day began with a long walk over the beach. I was walking next to connor who was pretty queit today. Strange it is. I could see canoes in the distance this must be our next challenge. Hopefully it isn't too long.**

**Connor and I took a canoe and Peter and Sophie did the same. Peter told us to stay behind them , because we didn't knew which way we were heading.**

**We canoed for two hours. I could feel my arms getting heavier by the minute. I had a few breaks, but Connor didn't mind. What a strength, I thought. At moments we even went faster then Peter and Sophie but most of the time we canoed beside them or just after them.Finally we saw some kind of island. It wasn't that big. But it looked wonderful. We arrived at land a half hour later.**

**Peter : we rest here and eat before we go any further.**

**They ate quietly and rested a bit before they went into the woods. The path wasn't that wide so they had to walk after each other. Peter at top and Sophie last. We arrived at a river. Peter stopped in front of the bridge.**

**Peter : In life you will find out that there are always obstacles in front of you. You just need to find a way around it. There isn't a bridge, how can we cross? Kayley?**

**Kayley : Threw the water?**

**Peter : I rather stay dry.**

**Connor : Over the water?**

**Sophie : How?**

**Connor : I'll throw a rope with a hook on it to the other side. And then we can glide to the other side.**

**Peter : You can give it a try, we just go and sit here and you two tell us when you're ready to cross.Peter grinned, and thought about the idea of Connor. He knew it wasn't possible to throw it al the way to the other side. The best solution was to let one go in the water walking to the other side and to let it catch there. Sophie thought exactly the same thing .**

**Kayley : are you sure you can throw it al the way?**

**Connor : pretty sure, I had some worse things in my past. Just trust me. He throws it with al the strength he could. It went well , the hook got stuck between two three's.**

**Peter an Sophie looked surprised and walked over to the kids.**

**Sophie : how did you do that?**

**Peter : I have to be honest, I didn't think you would succeed. **

**Kayley : I have something against hights. You can go first Connor.**

**Peter : okay Connor you can go first, then Sophie and then you Kayley.**

**Connor clipped it onto his belt and his foot in the other rope. He crossed the river very fast, he arrived at the other side in less then five minutes. Peter : okay Soph you know how it goes. Before Kayley knew she was next. Peter : Okay Kayley, it isn't as hard as it looks. Before you know where you are, you will be at the other side. He clicked the rope in her belt. Okay ready?**

**Kayley : As ready as I can be. She went to the other side as fast as she could. Arriving there she hugged Sophie and Connor. Peter came right after Kayley. Peter : Let's go and look for a right place to spend the night. After an half hour of walking they found a good place to stay the night. Peter : let's put our tents up here. Sophie could you look for wood.**

**Sophie went into the woods and came back with a hand full of wood.**

**She found the tents ready and set for a good night of rest. After dinner they spent some time at the fire Peter disturbed the silence.**

**Peter : okay Group**

**Connor : why need to spoil such a good moment.**

**Kayley : That's life get use to it!**

**Peter : Let's begin with looking forward to........... Kayley?**

**Kayley : Looking forward meeting the new kids.**

**Peter : Connor?**

**Connor: Am I am not looking forward to anything.**

**Peter : that will do for now. Finish the sentence, I'm ......... Connor?**

**Connor : I'm confused.**

**Kayley: I'm , I'm me.**

**Peter : okay, why? Kayley?**

**Kayley : no need to explain, I'm just me.**

**Connor leaned on his elbow.**

**Peter : and Connor?**

**Connor: Don't want to talk about.**

**Peter : let's do something else.First relative that pops up it your head. Kayley?**

**Kayley : Stepfather. Connor?**

**Connor : Dad.**

**Peter : Could you tell me a positive and a negative thing about that person? Kayley?**

**Kayley : He hasn't have a good thing about him. And the bad are too much to say.**

**Peter looked at Kayley, she was a tough kid. It takes some time to open her up. And Connor . That was another question, a mix-up puzzle. He looked at Connor, who got up and walked into the forest. Was he upset?**

**Kayley : Real smooth, counselor.**

**Peter : Soph, I will go after them. You two get some rest, I think it will be an early morning.**

**Peter began to search for Connor, finding him sitting against a three.Peter sat beside him.**

**Peter : Could you give me answer to that question?**

**Connor looked up : Do I have to?**

**Peter : I think you know that awser.**

**Connor : A good thing he always has my back covered. The bad thing, he wasn't always a good person. He has a not so good past.**

**Peter : what about your past?**

**Connor : didn't you read my file?**

**Peter : I want to hear your side of the story.**

**Connor : I have stolen, lied, betrayed and fought to survive on the street. I ran away two times and lots more.**

**Peter : why did you ran away?**

**Connor : I couldn't handle it anymore. I didn't know who I could trust or not.**

**Peter : You can trust me and Sophie, do you know that?**

**Connor : Not sure yet.**

**Peter: Let's go back to the camp, and get some rest.**


	6. Chapter 6

This school has been set up 8 years after you know Daisy/Ezra/Scott and the rest graduated.

Surprise!!

The next morning 

Kayley stood up first , went for a run and came back after a while finding Peter, Sophie and Connor eating their breakfast.

Peter : Eat something and pack your things because we have a long way back home.

After breakfast they began to pack and left their camping place , on their way home.. They arrived at the river 2 hours later. The rope was still hanging so they could go the same way as before. Kayley wasn't scared anymore and everything went well.

Connor Pov

It seems shorter then we came, did we take the shortcut or something? I walked behind Peter. What was it with that guy. I'm still confused about him. But he has this way of talking that comforts me a lot. We were walking on the beach. I could almost see the school. I really need a hot shower !

Half hour later we were finally back at the school.

Suddenly a woman came out with a big smile on her face. I look at Peter an Sophie who did the same. Who is she? She looks young, but not as young as Kayley and me.

Peter : Daiz! I am so glad to see you. What are you doing here? He hugged her tightly.

Daisy : You're breaking my bones!

Sophie : Let over a piece for me! She then hugged her too.

Daisy looked at the two kids.

Daisy: So these are the kids.

Sophie : Yeah, there will be more but now it just the two of them.

Daisy looked at Peter.

Daisy : You brought them home in style. Filthy, dead last, and smiling. Good work!

She haven't changed a bit , he thought while looking at her.

Peter : Connor and Kayley, you go and get a shower. We will see each other over 30 minutes in Group

Daisy : wwhooo, the famous group. She grinned.

Connor and Kayley went both their separate ways.

Peter : Let's go inside and talk.

Daisy : okay

They walked inside the office of Peter and all took a seat.

Peter : Why are you here?

Daisy : Let's begin with the beginning, I have been studying for Youth Counsellor for almost 4 years and graduated with full colours.

Sophie : Ohw Dais, I am so proud of you! She hugged her once more and Peter followed her , giving her another hug.

Daisy : And now I am kinda looking for a good job, and the first I could think of is here with you guys. I know I am a trouble kid myself , but that's why I sometimes need someone who's got my back.

Peter : Okay I will give you a try, first I will give you just one kid before a whole group, is that okay with you?

Daisy : Yeah, thanks for giving me a chance. Which kid is mine? She grinned.

Peter : I am not sure yet, I'll let you know. Let's go and shower we have group in fifteen minutes. Dais, would you like to join us in group?

Dais : ok.

Group

Peter : hello everybody. We like you both to meet a new counsellor. Daisy would you like to tell something about yourself?

Daisy : Yeah, okay. Hi, I am Daisy. I am 24 years old. Went to a couple of high schools before my mother took me to MT Horizon.. My parents are both alcoholics, so I received inadequate nurturing. The reason of sending me to the Horizon was hitting my father with iron on his head. I know what's it is like having anger in yourself you can't control, but Horizon helped me to change the anger into strength. After Horizon I went to college studying for counsellor, mostly youth. And now I am here as a counsellor.

Sophie: I would like a talk about the name of the school, does anyone knows a good one. Or names for the group?

Kayley : I do know a name for our group, I was thinking of Wildrunners.

Peter nodded : hmmm, I like that name, what do the others think.

Sophie : I think it suits you both. What do you think Connor?

Connor : I agree.

Peter : So Wildrunners it is. And now a name for the school.

Daisy : Okay Mount Horizon was the name of the old school because it was in the mountains. We are now at beach. Maybe the name has to do something with the beach?

Sophie : That's a good idea, let me think. Sunrise, Ocean......what about Blue Sunrise?

Kayley : Way too cheery!

Peter : I've got an idea, let's wait for a couple and days and then we fill each other in about each and everyone's idea's.

Review and does anyone know a name for the school?


	7. Chapter 7

Dawn

I'm Dawn Summers, 16 and a half year, I live in Sunnydale with Willow, Xander and Giles. They are what I'm supposed to call family. My mother died a year ago from a bleeding in her brain. And then there is my sister, the slayer. She died for me, the reason for her to this is that she wanted me to live. But I disappointed her in each and every way. After she died Willow and Xander had to take over her slaying part. Every time I ask them for a little bit of time, they just say that they are too busy with everything. Sometimes I even think that they hate me for letting Buffy die. I was ready , ready to jump but she stopped me. How could she do this to me, leaving me behind with no family.

ignored me until this point. I stole, lied and cut myself, just to check if I'm not dead. And then suddenly they reacted, they saw my report from school, seeing me fail in all the classes they decided to take me away. Away from every memory I have from my family. I tried to convince them to let me stay. How could they do that to me.

I ran to Spike and asked him if there was some way for me that I was able to stay. All he did was hugging me and telling me that he'll write. He is my one and only friend. Every night I sneak out to go to Spike, for my lessons. He first didn't think it was a good idea of teaching me to fight, but then I convinced him that Buffy isn't here for me anymore to protect me, so I have to protect myself. I went on patrols a few time. Of course only on the days I knew that Willow and Xander weren't on the street. Spike said that I had some slayer-blood in me, because I was a natural at fighting.

And now I have to go to some kind of school for troublekids. I sat beside Spike, Willow first didn't agreed of Spike riding me towards the school but after whining the whole day she gave in.

And here I am next to Spike. It is 10 o clock. I was only a half hour away. Sunnyville, like Sunnydale wasn't bad enough. I put some music on and we drove quietly further.

We arrived at half past ten. Finding the place almost dark. Spike stepped out of the car. I did the same and went to him. I stood beside him.

Dawn : What! No bars on the windows!

Spike : At least you can walk around a bit. So. This is it I think, let's get inside.

They walked inside and found Peter his office.

Peter stood up and walked towards them and shook their hands.

Peter : Hi, I am Peter Scarbrow. I'm sorry that I can't introduce the other kids, but it is past curfew.

Dawn : Doesn't matter

Peter looked at Spike : And you must be the father?

Spike : No, I am a good friend, William nice to meet you. I have to go now, take good care of nibblet here. I know she can be some hell of a pain in the ass but she has a good hart. Peter noticed that they were pretty close.

Dawn gave Spike a hug and whispered in his ear : Write me!

He answered back : Of course.

Meanwhile in the boy's dorm.

Connor woke up.

Connor: there is a vampire here, I can smell him, he thought. He stood up and found his way to Peter's room. He burst into the room. He found a girl and vampire in front of him with Peter behind his desk.

Peter : Connor what are you doing here, it is past curfew??

Connor turned to Spike : Your evil.

Peter : You must be wrong, this man came with the new student. Dawn Summers.

Mmm Dawn Summers where did he heard that name before, never mind there is a vampire standing there.

Dawn was getting nervous looking in the eyes of a guy that wanted to kill Spike.

Dawn : Trust me , he's not evil.

Peter went to Connor : I will walk you back to your dorm.

Peter came back as soon as possible. He entered his office.

Peter : William, my apologies, I don't know what was wrong with him.

Spike : Doesn't matter, I gotta go now. Bye Nibblet!

Dawn saw Spike leaving and felt a little bit awkward.

Peter : You can give your bags to me, I have to check them. And you will have to have physical, but that we will do tomorrow. Dawn gave him the bags and kept on staring to the ground.

Peter : The rules here are real simple. There's no drugs. There's no sex. There's no inappropriate touching and no violence. Any questions?

Dawn : No.

Peter : Okay I will show you the girls dorm. Breakfast is at eight, and because of you being new we will have group after breakfast.

When they arrived she saw a girl in one of the beds.

Peter : You can choose your own bed, the showers are in the back. I am going to sleep now. Good night! And I see you tomorrow.

Dawn : okay.

Dawn: I look around in the large room. There was one girl sleeping. I decided to take the bed next to her. Peter had given me my bags back, taking my stake ( mister pointy), my knife and painkillers with him. I put on my pyjama and went to bed.

Next morning :

Kayley Pov

I heard a sound beside, I turned around finding a girl sleeping next to me. The newby, I am glad I am not the newby anymore. I had to hurry, Connor was waiting for me outside. It was 7 o clock already. We made a deal to go on running every morning, just the two of us. The girl next to me woke up and yawned.

I turned around to face her.

Kayley : hey, I am Kayley.

Dawn : Hi I am Dawn. Why are you up so early?

Kayley : Going for a run, like to join me. We will take it slow for you!

Dawn : Why not, I am awake already, okay just give me a minute.

After 5 minutes they walked out of the girls dorm finding Connor waiting there for Kayley.

Connor : your late!

Kayley : I know, but I had to wait for the newby looking at Dawn.

Connor looked at the girl. He didn't trust her, definitely not after last night.

Dawn looked at Connor, he looks so familiar.

They went outside. Kayley ran at top with Connor behind her and Dawn after Connor.

Suddenly Connor stopped and turned to Dawn. Dawn stopped in front of him.

Connor looked angry : Are you evil? You brought a vamp here!

Dawn defended Spike immediately : He is good vampire!

Connor : With a soul?

Dawn : There is only one with a soul, but he is good, just trust me.

Connor : yeah know him!

Dawn looked at him surprised : Do you know Angel?

Connor : I rather not, but don't really have a choice, the bastard.

Dawn became angry : No , he's not a bastard!

Connor: Whoow you don't have to shout, I can say what I want about my old man.

Dawn : Is Angel your father?

Connor : Yeah, so what. How do you know him?

Dawn : My sister knew him very well.

Connor, So your sis is a vamp?

Dawn : No she was the slayer. Dawn began to cry and ran back to school

Connor looked surprised at the reaction of the crying Dawn running away.

Peter was standing at porch seeing a girl running to the school. She ran threw the door crying.

Peter walked after her and found her on her bed.

Dawn pov

How could he do that, why did he have to remind me of her. She heard a sound and looked at the door, where Peter was standing. He walked towards her.

Peter : why are you crying?

Dawn : Just needed to, just leave me alone! She yelled at him.

Peter : walked back to the door, before he walked further he looked back at Dawn.

Peter : Dawn, if you ever need a listening ear, just knock on my door.

Meanwhile

Kayley ran back to Connor who was sitting on the bench in front of the school. She sat beside him.

Kayley : what happened , where's Dawn?

Connor : we had a fight.

Kayley : So that's really you, having a fight with everyone new in your life?

Connor: It is nothing like that, something's wrong with her.

Kayley: Maybe something is wrong with you, think about that first!

Peter heard voices on the porch and walked towards them.

Peter : Kayley, Could you please go inside, I would like to talk to Connor, one on one.

Kayley nodded and went inside.

Peter : Do you know why Dawn was crying?

Connor : We had a fight.

Peter : Where about?

Connor : just stuff.

Peter : If your not going to tell me, I am making you her first buddy for the week. You will be showing her around. And after this week I want you to give me a report of what you learnt of it.

Connor: whatever.

**tbc**

Writers Note :

Thanks for the review , I love the name Horizon Heights, thanks a lot Joclene. I will use it as the schoolname, I will be in the next chapter

And also my thanks to Alyss


	8. Chapter 8

Group

They all went to the lounge for their Group.

Dawn : Um, I should warn you, I don't 'group' well

Peter : It will be all right . Okay, let's begin. Sophie and Daisy will be here later. Your stuck with me for now.

Connor grinned : When aren't we?

Peter : Okay let's begin. What's your favourite number? Under the twenty! Dawn?

Dawn : Thirteen

Peter : Connor?

Connor : Nine

Kayley : Uhm four.

Peter : these are the numbers of things you have to say in this group. Let's start with Connor , then Kayley and at last Dawn.

Connor: 1 I am Connor, 2 I am 17. 3 I like running ( looking at Kayley ) 4 I enjoy fighting.5 My best friend is Cordy. Dawn looked surprised at this. I hate fashion, that's 6. And now 7 I like to play basketball. 8 It's quiet here, I like that. 9 I am confused.

Kayley : First I hate my parents, second I am glad my favourite number is four. She grinned, I also love to run.

And last but not least, I haven't been in a fight for almost 4 days.

Daisy stood by the door listening to the end of Kayley's story and the beginning of Dawn's story.

Dawn : Dawn Summers,16 years, had a mother, had a sister, had a best friend, have a new best friend, love soccer, love to fight, don't like people that judge someone at first side looking at Connor. Hate my father. Never been a part out of the scooby gang. Always alone. Like dancing, mostly hip hop and r&b. Done.

Peter : That will be it, you can go to your classes, except for Dawn you need to go to the doctor for the physical

Daisy smiled at the kids who passed her by and walked into the lounge taking a seat in front of Peter.

Daisy : tough kids, especially Dawn, she reminds me of someone.

Peter : I was thinking the same, she reminds me of you and Shelby.

Daisy : she has some resembles. Her mother is dead and her sister. She is just a tough as Shelby, but that's on the outside. She is wearing a mask. Just like the rest of them.

Peter : I would like you to get a hang of the kid named Ephram Brown. He is 17 and will be arriving over two hours. Sophie I have to go , we will be back in about 3 hours. Can you handle it, if you do I will make you personal counsellor of Ephram.

Daisy : I'll give it a shot. Before you go I just have a question. Could I look into his profile, it would be easier this way, because then I know how to approach him.

Wait a sec I'll just get it for you. He came back after a few minutes.

Peter : Here it is. we have to go now. The kids are in lounge.

Daisy began to read.

Name : Ephram Brown

Age : 17

Ephram, who resented all the years his father lavished on his career at the expense of his family.

He hates his father for not being there during his childhood. He has been in a jail once for beating up the ex-boyfriend from his at the moment girlfriend. He seem to like be alone. If he talks, and that is not much, he talks with sarcasm in his voice. The only person that gets along with him is his 11 year old sister Delia. He began drinking when he was so deep in problems that he thought he could drink them away. His father send him to Horizon Heights to get over his drinking problem and hopefully to keep him on the right track. He is a talented pianist but gave this up when he started to drink. A possible reason for all of this could be the death of his mother and missing a father in his life.

Mother : Mother died.

Father : Doctor Andrew Brown :

Dr. Andrew Brown is a world-famous neurosurgeon whose career always overshadowed his obligations as a parent, until the day that his wife died. Faced with the task of raising his two kids, 9-year-old Delia and 15-year-old Ephram by himself, Andrew moves his family from New York to Everwood, Colorado, where he opened a free medical clinic.

Sister:

9 years old Delia :

Delia adjusted quickly to her new surroundings. She is the only one who can talk to Ephram on a normal base.

Amy Abbot :

A friend and also an enemy.

She got him almost on drugs by letting him in contact with her ex-boyfriends who is a drugdealer. In the beginning they were friends.

Daisy stopped reading at end of the paper. He is a messed up kid indeed. Before she could read any further into his papers she took a breath and thought about any idea's how she should approach this kid. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. She looked at the door and found Dawn standing there.

Dawn : I think the newby is here, there is a car in front of the school. Just wanted to let you know.

Daisy : thanks Dawn, by the way I have something to tell you. Your first week buddy is Connor. He must be here in a minute because he is going to show you everything.

Dawn : Why him? Isn't anyone else available? She whined

Daisy : I don't know, but this is Peter's decision and I am just giving you the message.

Dawn : Yeah right, great decision, is sounds more like a punishment.

Connor interfered.

Connor : For me yeah! It's a punishment for me. So live with it , let's go!

Dawn walked after Connor.

Daisy walked outside finding a man and boy standing at the car.

Daisy : Hi , I am Daisy, I will be your son's counsellor she said while shaking the man's hand.

Dr Brown : Hello, I'm Andy Brown.

Ephram pov

I stood against the car looking at a woman and my father shaking hands. Why did he had the bring me to this wacko school, for god sake. It is already bad enough to leave Delia behind. My father walks towards me, says some kind of goodbye and drives away with his car leaving me and my stuff behind. The woman walked towards me and took my bags and went inside.

Ephram : hey what are going to with my stuff?

The woman didn't respond so I decided to go after her. I found her sitting in an office behind a table going through my things.

Ephram : What are you doing with my things?

Daisy looked up : Decided to check the place out?

This is one of the routines we do. We check your bags and you will be also having a physical. There are rules in here don't forget those , there's no drugs. there's no sex. there's no inappropriate touching and no violence. Understand?

Ephram nodded.

Let's get you a physical then. Just follow me to the nurse.

Meanwhile.......

Dawn followed Connor. Connor turned back to Dawn.

Dawn : What?

Connor : Can I ask you a question?

Dawn : Depends

Connor : You know a vamp why didn't your sister kill him?

Dawn : he's a good vamp. He even helped with 2 apocalypses. So Angel is your dad, I didn't even knew he had a son.

Connor : Well I was kidnapped in my younger years and raised in a helworld and came back, but time went faster there and when I came back I was 16. But why did you cry yesterday?

Dawn : My sister was the slayer she died in a fight with a hell-god.

Connor felt a little bit awkward and decided to get on with the subject

Connor: So, vampire slayers. I was told about them. How come you're always girls?

Dawn : Don't really know that answer, they are better!

Connor pov

Maybe she isn't so bad.

Dawn pov

Why is he so nice?

Connor : I know one hell of a good slayer. I liked her until she kicked my but.

Dawn : Let me guess, Faith, she was nice in the beginning until she was trying to kill me and my mother and not to forget my sister, that's what landed her in prison.

Connor : What's it like having a sister who's the slayer?

Dawn sighed.

Connor : Don't have to answer that one, just weren't thinking.

Dawn : No, I want to, it is difficult cause no one has an older sister who's a Slayer. People wouldn't be so crazy about her if they had to live in the same house with her every single day. Everybody cares what she thinks, just cause she can do backflips and stuff. Like that's such a crucial job skill in the real world! Everything is focused on her. It is just difficult. At first I loved it but that was over at the moment that they kept everything away from me. At a point of a lot of whining I could research but nothing more. Her death bites inside of me, I should have died not the one and only hero. A tear came down her face. I am a nobody, I should have died that night.

It was very quiet for a while. Connor sat on a chair and Dawn pulled a seat beside.

Dawn : So what is it like having a vampire as dad?

Connor : Terrible, my parents both are vamps and I am human, Now I still think it is strange.

When I came back from the hell-world I thought that Angel was evil. My guardian on the hellworld taught me to hate him and eventually to kill him. And I tried but failed. And before it was to late I realized that he wasn't evil after all. And now I am here.

Kayley opened the door and walked in.

Kayley : Hey no fighting what did Peter give you. Anti-fighting pills? She grinned

Connor : I reconsider the things you said yesterday.

Kayley laughed : whow I didn't think you were that smart.

Dawn : So have you seen the new kid already?

Kayley : No you?

Dawn : yeah I saw him outside with his dad. He is pretty cute. I am curious why he's here?

Connor : I think we have math at the moment, let's go, mr Roberts will be waiting.

My first class he thought.


End file.
